


Equal exchange

by Kimmylia



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bonding, Childhood, Comfort, Crossing paths, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meeting a stranger, Mentioning of Abuse, Roronoa Zoro - Freeform, Sharing, Suicidal Thoughts, Trust, Unhappy, Vinsmoke Family - Freeform, Vinsmoke Sanji - Freeform, Zoro - Freeform, breakdown - Freeform, endure, exchange, exual exchange, meant to meet, mentioning of dead, rotten family, sanji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmylia/pseuds/Kimmylia
Summary: Sanji and Zoro their paths cross on a bridge. Sanji tells him a heavy burden that is on his heart, and in exchange Zoro wants Sanji to promise him something. An equal exchange, or not?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Equal exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentioning of abuse and suicidal thoughts.

I ran as fast was I could. As fast as my own legs would carry me. Tears running over my cheeks. Sobbing silently as I held my head down, wanting to cover, hide it from others. Not wanting to be stopped and be asked what was wrong, why I was crying. 

After a while I finally stopped. I found myself at a big bridge used by mostly cars. People barely walked here. A place where I could cry in peace. The thing was… I didn't want to cry. I didn't want to feel this pain anymore. This sadness, this despair. I clutched the railing of the bridge and eyed the deep river some. 

My name was Sanji Vinsmoke. I was 12 years old at the moment and lived with my family in this town. I had four brothers and an older sister. The oldest was Reiju, my pink haired sister. Then came Ichiji, my red haired brother. Then came Niji, my blue haired brother. Then came I, Sanji, with blonde hair. And then came Yonji, my green haired brother. Ichiji, Niji, me and Yonji were quadruplets. We all had different colored hair, but we all had similar personalities. Or well… they did. 

I was the black sheep that did not fit in the Vinsmoke family. My father, Judge Vinsmoke, never really saw me as his son. But rather as a failure. I was kind to other people but also to animals. I love to cook, even if I was not good at it. All I wanted was to become a cook. 

The rest of the family was harsh. They liked to hurt others, physically and mentally. Didn’t matter who or what. They beat up children, bullied the elders. And they loved to torture animals. It didn't matter who you were or what you did, they loved to make others feel miserable. Father was proud of them, since he was the same. Judge was a powerful person. With a high state in society, with a lot of fame and money. Everyone bowed down to him. To them. They did for me as well, they had to. But I didn't want that. Didn't want their fame or status. I didn't care for their money or their benefits. All I wanted was to escape it all. 

All I wanted was to escape to the ocean. Become an apprentice in a restaurant. Learn from there and become a better me. A better cook. Then feed the hungry. Humans or animals. I wont let anyone starve. 

But I knew I was stuck here. Stuck with my family. My abusive family. My brothers loved to pick on me daily. And with pick on me I don't mean they tell me I am stupid. Well they did that as well. As they beat me up. They loved to torture animals in front of me. Expose both my eyebrows. Kick me, punch me, push my head in the toilet, press knives against my neck. My family was dangerous, and they would kill me. 

No one intervened since my family was all powerful. But hidden under my clothes were bruises and cuts. Was there really no escape for me? No… there was. My gaze lingered on the river. 

There was a way out of this all. I knew it would not be painless. Maybe I would even struggle. Just needed to put a bit of effort into it. And then it would be all over. No more beatings. No more tears. ...no more Sanji Vinsmoke, the black sheep, the failure. A small, sad smile came on my lips. And no one would care, they wont even miss me. My ocean colored eyes started to fill up with tears again. 

I grabbed the railing tighter and with some effort climbed over it, standing on the little ledge there. Turning around I went to face the river, my hands loosely holding the railing behind me. Just one little step… and it would all be over. 

It would be cold. Drowning would be painful. Maybe there are sea monsters in there that will eat me alive. But then it would all be over. No more suffering! 

‘Don’t do it.’ A voice said behind me. Startled I grabbed the railing tighter and whipped my head around, staring at another kid around my age. I kept silent as I stared at the kid. He was more tan than me, had green eyes. But what stood out the most was his green colored hair. ‘Just… don’t. It is not worth it.

Frowning I eyed him some more. Had never seen him before. Then again, I didn't know most of the people in his town. “Why should I believe you? How can I just trust you?” 

‘It is not worth it.’ He mumbled again. ...wouldn't it be worth it? Because I thought it was. How does he know for sure? How does he know at all? “How are you so sure?” ‘...just trust me.’ My gaze went to the river again. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath before I opened them again and carefully turned around. Then climbed over the railing again. I then sagged down onto the floor and leaned back against the railing. 

“How come you are so sure? Did you had a drowning experience?” Looking up at the boy I noticed his gaze was set onto the river. But… it looked like he was not seeing the river at all. Just… lost in his own thoughts I guess. ‘...something like that yeah.’ He mumbled before he sat down beside me. 

“My name is Sanji.” I mumbled. ‘Ah. Okay.’ I frowned some. “When somebody tells you their name, it is polite to return the favor.” His gaze settled on me. ‘My name huh? ...Zoro.’ I nodded some. Weird name… “So… I haven't seen you here before.” I tugged my knees up towards my chest and placed my chin on them as I watched him some. ‘Yeah. I don’t live here. I went on a trip with my parents. We came from Japan.’ I stared amazed at him. “Japan?! Amazing!” I then frowned. “Oh… But you are on a trip. So does it mean you will be leaving soon again with your parents?” 

‘They decided to move on.’ He mumbled. His answer confused me. “So… Your parents left. And you are still here?” He nodded. “But… what parent does that.” My gaze saddened some. “...never mind that. There are enough families that do that. And worse...” I clenched my fingers some in my pants. ‘Is that the reason you wanted to jump?’ I snapped my gaze up towards him. ‘Is your family that terrible?’ He looked honestly confused about that. 

“I… Well...” I sighed some. “Don’t… tell anyone okay?” His gaze turned curious. ‘That’s easy, I promise.’ I told him some about how my family was. What they did to me. How they acted towards me and treated me. Zoro just patiently listened. Was hanging on every word that I said. And for some reason… trusting someone with it felt… liberating. As if a huge burden was slipping off my shoulders. 

After I was done we just silently sat beside each other. ‘You want to know what I think?’ He said as he closed his eyes. That I should toughen up. That I was weak and pathetic. ‘That you should hang on to life. Your family is rotten to the core yeah. But just endure it for now. Be patient. Maybe even play along. And when they expect it the least, run away.’ Widing my eyes I snapped my head towards him. ‘Every day ships come and leave. Take a random one, and just escape. Go to an island far away. Follow your dreams and ambitions. Become who you want to be. Your family does not justify you. From what I have seen of you so far, you are out of their league. You are far better than them.’ 

The only thing I could do as I listened, was nod as I started to tear up again. “I will. I will escape. I will escape my family. Escape this place. I will follow my dreams and my heart! And I will never turn back!” Zoro started to grin. 

“I should slowly head back. What are you going to do Zoro?” He opened his eyes and looked a bit unsure. ‘I guess I will just hang around. But I think I will leave soon. Can feel it.’ I looked slightly confused at him. He can feel it? Guess he has a certain feeling for it. “Will we meet again?” He stood up, I followed his lead. ‘I doubt it.’ My gaze saddened some. Maybe he was planning to escape as well. Or maybe he would move around town. There is a high chance we will walk around each other yeah. 

‘Sanji, can I ask you a favor?’ I blinked at him. “Huh? I… guess so?” He nodded some, pleased with it. ‘I have lost something. A black bandana. If you ever find it, will you take it along with you?’ Huh…? “You have lost a bandana. And if I find it you want me to have it?” He nodded. ‘Exactly.’

I pursed my lips together as I thought about it. A black bandana. Which is basically just a little black cloth. What is the chance that I will even find it in a place this big? But… “It is a deal.” 

Zoro nodded some, a soft smile on his lips. ‘Good. Now… I bet you have somewhere to go. And to be honest, so do I. Who knows, maybe we will meet again. But no promises.’ I nodded some. ‘Farewell Sanji.’ He gave a small wave before he walked away, taking the opposite direction of where I needed to go. Blinking I stared after him. “Zoro!” He looked over his shoulder at me. “It is good bye! Not farewell! You idiot!” He closed his eyes and grinned before he went to run. 

Turning around I went the other way. Zoro had made me think yeah. I will endure this all. Will endure my family. I will just wait my time out and when I have saved some stuff, probably some money as well, I will pack up my bag and leave! 

Blinking I stopped in my tracks and looked beside me at a small altar. Someone had died here? There was a candle. A green tiger plushy. Someone even had put a self made sword made from wood there. Which was basically a stick with a slightly shaved tip on it. A child's imagination ran deep, so I saw it as it was, a sword. What had happened to that person? Was it a boy or a girl? And how old had he or she been? 

My gaze went to the wooden sword, and I could not help but wide my eyes at what I saw. A black cloth. A black bandana. Reaching a trembling hand out I touched the cloth. A name had been embossed in it. Roronoa Zoro. This was Zoro’s bandana? 

Everything made sense now. How he knew it was not worth it. He had sort of a drowning experience. But was it an accident or not? His parents had moved on. He felt like he was going soon as well… How he said farewell instead of goodbye. I turned my gaze towards where Zoro had been heading to, but didn't see him. Had he already reached the end of the bridge? Or had his time come? 

I untied the black bandana. Zoro’s bandana. Zoro had died here, on this bridge. His parents must have put this little alter here in his memory. I clutched his bandana to my chest. 

I will never forget his words. I will carry them with me, like his bandana. I found your bandana Zoro, and I will take it along like promised. 

I gave one last glance towards the altar before I took off. Heading towards home. Leaving my burdens with Zoro. And taking his words and bandana along. A fair and equal exchange.


End file.
